Hibiki (A.R. World)
was Hitoshi Hidaka aka original Hibiki's incarnation from Kamen Rider Decade. He is the master of the taiko-based Ongekido and thus Asumu's teacher, referring to him as . History Kamen Rider Decade World of Hibiki He lost his righteous heart through his desire to become stronger, Hibiki is consumed by his Oni power and starts his metamorphosis into the legendary half-Ox Makamou and half-Oni, Gyuki. As a result, Hibiki adopts a lazy and rude attitude to most people, wears modern clothing, and even attempts to drive Asumu away in an attempt to retire from being an Oni. It is only when Kuuga is about to get killed by a Tengu Makamou that Hibiki decides to assume his Oni form and transforms into Gyuki as a result, wounding Ibuki and Zanki before being driven away by their pupils. Knowing that he will no longer be able to assume his human or Oni form again should he transform into Gyuki, he gives up his Transformation Tuning Fork Onkaku to Daiki Kaito to give to Asumu, who becomes the new Hibiki and slays his former master as his final request. After he became Gyuki completely, he attack Decade and Hibiki mercilessly before Hibiki attack him with Mouka Dotou form. In an imaginary scene between Asumu and Hibiki, Hibiki entrusts Asumu with Hibiki Henshin Onsa (which means entrusting the soul and also the license) and dies. Forms Hibiki is seen assuming his default Oni form before becoming Gyuki. It is unknown if he ever accessed the or forms during his career as an Oni as did his original counterpart. (approx. 221.2 cm, one say 222 cm) *'Weight:' 41 kan (approx. 153.8 kg., one say 156 kg) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 5333 kan (approx. 20.0 t) *'Lifting Power': 600 man-power (6 t) *'Kicking Power': 10666 kan (approx. 40.0 t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 41 ken (approx. 74.5 m, one say 75 m) *'Maximum Running Speed': 1 chō per 3 sec (approx. 100 m per 2.8 sec, one say 3 sec) Just like the original Kamen Rider Hibiki, the current incarnation simply needs to tap his Onkaku against a solid surface, the vibrations from the fork causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery purple aura and assume his Oni form. Using his Ongekiko Kaentsuzumi buckle in conjunction with his Ongekibou Rekka drumsticks, Hibiki can execute his Ongekida attacks. - Gyuki= Gyuki *'Height': 270 cm *'Weight': 350 kg Because his desire to kill all Makamou is too strong, when he assumes his Oni form, Hibiki involuntarily becomes the legendary Makamou , attacking any and all who get in his way. Later in Episode 19, Hibiki became Gyuki completely without becoming an Oni first. He is later finished by Asumu after Asumu decided to became the new Hibiki and defeat him using Mouka Dotou form, thus killing Hibiki. }} Equipment Devices *Henshin Onsa - Onkaku *Ongekikou - Kaentsuzumi *Disk Animals: Hibiki's disc-like support monsters. It was used as shuriken while in human form. He abandoned it once Gyuki's power took over his body. Weapon *Ongekibou - Rekka Oni Techniques Ongeki Finisher * While his Kaentsuzumi is attached to a large Makamou, Hibiki beats it 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body, causing it to explode. This was used by Hibiki to destroy a Tengu which had attacked him and Asumu. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hibiki (A.R. World) is portrayed by His real name is ,as Gyuki voice is portrayed by Notes *Hibiki's transformation into Gyuki is similar to Kamen Rider Mujaki, a villainous Oni who appeared in the ''Kamen Rider Hibiki stage show, and was said to be part-Makamou. *The Gyuki is another name for the Ushi-oni. Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 18: Idle Hibiki **Episode 19: Ending Journey References Category:Deceased Category:Decade Characters Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Makamou Category:Allies Category:Ox Monsters Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Oni Monsters Category:Good turns evil